Mission PAW: Pups & The Tri-Kingdom Tournament
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & his friends are invited to Barkingburg to compete in a tournament for a special prize. The new girl at school named Mayabella Simmons joins them. Soon things begin to go wrong when everyone begins entering catatonic states. Why is everyone becoming catatonic & who will win the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION PAW: PUPS & THE TRI-KINGDOM TOURNAMENT **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was in 1ST class. Miss Spearwood's leg still hadn't fully recovered but she was feeling better than she did a few weeks ago. As class began Miss Spearwood addressed the students.

"Good morning everyone. Before we begin today's lesson we have a new student in her class. I'm sure she'd be happy telling you all a bit about herself" said Miss Spearwood as a girl with white skin, blue eyes & blonde-white hair wearing a white short-sleeve dress, a straw hat that had a similar appearance to Farmer Yumi's, long white socks & black clip on shoes walked to the front of class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mayabella Simmons. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from Meadow Peninsula. I'm really excited to get to know you all & I hope I fit in well here" said Mayabella.

" _This Mayabella girl seems really sweet. Her outfit has a nice summery look to it. I think me & the others are going to like her"_ thought Elias as Mayabella went back to her seat. The rest of 1ST period went by as it normally would. 2ND period also came & went without incident. At recess Mayabella played by herself. She found it hard to approach other kids because she felt too shy to go over to people when they were in groups.

" _I wish I didn't find it so hard to approach other people. Hopefully I'll make some new friends soon"_ thought Mayabella as she sat on the swing. Elias & Kelly watched her play & felt bad that she seemed to be lonely.

"That Mayabella girl seems really nice. I think she might be the type of person who finds it hard to approach others" said Elias.

"Perhaps we should go over & break the ice" said Kelly.

"Good idea. Maybe she'll open up after we get to know her" said Elias.

"Let's do it" said Kelly as Elias & her went over to Mayabella.

"Hi Mayabella. Nice to meet you. I'm Elias & this is my girlfriend Kelly" said Elias.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay" said Kelly.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I'm starting to fit in" said Mayabella as she shook Elias & Kelly's hands.

"I think you'll love it here" said Elias.

"This is a lovely place to live. You'll fit right in" said Kelly.

"That's what I hope for. I can't wait to get to know everyone else" said Mayabella.

Elias, Kelly & Mayabella spent the rest of recess playing together. 3RD & 4TH period came & went with nothing unusual happening. At lunch Elias & Kelly brought Mayabella over to where they usually sat.

"These are our other friends" said Elias.

"Having more friends is such a great feeling" said Kelly.

"Nice to meet you all" said Mayabella.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ace" said Ace.

"My name's Carlos" said Carlos.

"Hi I'm Danny" said Danny.

"I'm Katie" said Katie.

"I'm Ryder" said Ryder.

Mayabella proceeded to shale everyone's hands.

"How has your day been so far Mayabella?" asked Elias.

"It's been pretty good. I'm having a great day" said Mayabella.

"That's wonderful. I hope you enjoy every moment you live here" said Kelly.

"Me too. My time here has already been good, so I think there are better things to come" said Mayabella.

Throughout the rest of lunch Mayabella told everyone about her life in Meadow Peninsula & what it was like before moving to Adventure Bay. During last period Elias was given an envelope. To his surprise it was from the Princess Of Barkingburg. He opened the envelope & read the letter inside.

" _Dear Elias. You're invited to compete in the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. You & 23 other Adventure Bay kids will compete against each other in a 3-round tournament. The winner will receive a special prize that will be revealed at the end of the tournament. I really hope you can make it. You & the other participants are required to come to Barkingburg this afternoon. Over the next week the tournament will be held. I hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Princess Of Barkingburg"_ read the letter.

"How exciting. I can't wait to see what this tournament will be like. I wonder who else got invited" said Elias as he continued his work. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Angel & Elias headed to the Lookout. On the way there, Elias showed Angel the letter.

"That sounds fun. Who else do you think got invited?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon" said Elias as Angel & himself arrived at the Lookout. Ace, Alex, Carlos, Danny, Julius, Justina, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella, Precious' Owner, Ryder, 4 other 5TH grade kids & 8 other 1ST grade kids were also there. They were the other 23 participants invited to compete in the tournament.

"Hey guys. Looks like we're all going to the tournament" said Elias.

"We sure are. All the PAW Patrol pups & Jake will be joining us as well" said Ryder.

"Awesome" said Elias as Everest & Jake arrived.

"We're here" said Everest.

"Shall we get going?" asked Jake.

"Yes. All aboard the Air Patroller" said Ryder as everyone entered the Air Patroller & strapped themselves in. Soon they took off & headed for Barkingburg.

"This is a nice aircraft. What's Barkingburg like?" asked Mayabella.

"It's a royal kingdom that the Princess will rule over when she becomes Queen. The Earl is her guardian & she has a pup named Sweetie who keeps trying to take over Barkingburg & rule the kingdom herself" said Ryder.

"Wow. That sounds quite fascinating" said Mayabella.

"The last time she tried to conquer Barkingburg I fooled her into thinking I was on her side. The look on her face after I revealed the truth was priceless. That silly pup will never steal what belongs to the Princess" said Elias.

"Yikes. Do you think she might try taking over the kingdom during the tournament?" asked Mayabella.

"Maybe. She won't succeed" said Angel.

"No matter what she does she always gets caught" said Chase.

"Some of her past plans have been quite elaborate. I don't know what she'll try next" said Everest.

"I think the reason she wants to be the ruler is because she loves the idea of having luxury & power at her command" said Marshall.

"I don't doubt that. She is quite greedy" said Rocky.

"If the Princess gave her a position of power like that of a Queen I wouldn't be surprised if Sweetie ended up becoming a power-hungry tyrant" said Rubble.

"At least Sweetie hasn't tried anything too sinister like murder or some other serious crime. That would be incredibly tragic" said Skye.

"It sure would amigo. I couldn't imagine Sweetie going that far though" said Tracker.

"Only time will tell how far she'll go to get her way" said Zuma.

"That's quite intriguing. I hope nothing goes wrong while we're in Barkingburg" said Mayabella.

Soon the Air Patroller arrived in Barkingburg. After landing everyone disembarked & entered Barkingburg Palace. The Earl, Princess & Sweetie met them in the front hall.

"Welcome to Barkingburg everyone. We're glad you could all make it" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"As you know most of you have been selected to compete in the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. Round 1 begins tomorrow. For now, we have a beautiful banquet set up for you all. Follow me" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone followed her to the dining hall. A feast of chicken, burgers, chips, wedges, soups, pies, pastries, cakes & more was set on the table. Everyone stared at the feast in awe.

"Wow that's quite a feast" said Elias.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's all dig in" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone took their seats. They all began feasting on the food that was laid on the table before them. Everyone was delighted at how delicious the food was. After everyone had finished eating Elias stood up & proposed a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast. I wish everyone good luck in the tournament. May the best person win. I'd like to also thank the Princess Of Barkingburg for inviting us here to compete. To the Princess" said Elias.

"To the Princess" said everyone else as they raised their glasses.

"Where's the restrooms? I really need to do my business" said Mayabella.

"They're in the front hall. The doors are marked for gender reference" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK thanks" said Mayabella as she left to use the restrooms. Sweetie also left the dining hall unnoticed by anyone.

"While those simpletons are busy with the tournament I'll take over the kingdom. Nobody will stop me" said Sweetie as she laughed. As Sweetie entered the sacred royal treasure room she saw a girl that appeared to resemble Mayabella. Unlike Mayabella this girl had dark hair, a black dress, black shoes & socks, red eyes & pale white skin. Sweetie noticed that she wore a necklace around her neck.

"Mayabella why do you look different & what are you doing?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm not Mayabella. My name is Snommis Allebayam. Soon I shall take over Barkingburg. Once I use the Soul Necklace to steal the souls of those who stand in my way there won't be anyone who can stop me" said Snommis.

"If anyone's taking over this kingdom it's me. I'm telling the others about this" said Sweetie as she tried to leave. Snommis stopped her from going anywhere.

"Silly pup. I won't let you ruin my plan. Abracadabra pippity poll. My necklace will now claim your soul" said Snommis as the Soul Necklace began to glow. A white beam entered Sweetie & proceeded to suck her soul into the necklace. Sweetie was now nothing more than a mindless zombie like being who couldn't express emotions or do or say anything at free will.

"Soon I shall be Queen Of Barkingburg. For now, I better get back to the dining hall as my other self before anyone notices that I'm here" said Snommis as she returned to the restrooms. She emerged as Mayabella once again. When she saw Sweetie standing still as a statue she went over to her.

"Sweetie are you OK?" asked Mayabella.

There was no reply.

"Sweetie can you hear me?" asked Mayabella.

Once again Sweetie didn't answer.

"That doesn't seem right. I better get her to the others" said Mayabella as she picked Sweetie up & returned to the dining hall.

"Hey guys I think something is wrong with Sweetie. She won't answer me & she's not moving" said Mayabella.

"Sweetie are you OK?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Sweetie didn't move or speak.

"Sweetie answer me" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Sweetie once again remained still & didn't say anything.

"Marshall can you check on her?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing, Ryder" said Marshall as he used his medical gear to check on Sweetie. He found nothing wrong with her.

"She's not in bad health & she doesn't appear to be hurt. There are 3 possibilities as to what's going on. Either she's faking it as a scheme to rule Barkingburg, this Sweetie is a decoy or she's in a state of catatonia" said Marshall.

"That's rather unusual. I hope she recovers" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Anyways it's time to get to bed. The tournament begins tomorrow morning. You'll all be staying in the guest bedrooms while you're here. Goodnight everyone" said the Earl Of Barkingburg as everyone prepared for bed. As Elias got in bed he thought about how bizarre it was that Sweetie was acting strangely.

" _Something isn't right about this. I don't know if this is another of Sweetie's kingdom takeover attempts or if something else is going on. I hope it doesn't interfere with the tournament. Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to figure this mess out"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

The next morning everyone woke up, got dressed & went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Sweetie was still in a catatonic state & nobody could figure out how to help her.

"This is very unusual. How long will Sweetie stay like this?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully we'll think of something that'll help get her back to normal" said Ryder.

"Hey Princess when does the tournament begin?" asked Elias.

"It starts at noon. Until then you're free to move about the castle & occupy yourselves however you wish" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"OK" said Elias.

Soon the breakfast spread was placed on the table. Bacon, cereal, eggs, pancakes, sausages & more were on offer. Everyone ate what they could before going to find a way to pass time before the tournament began. They all went into the library to read some fairy-tales & other fantastic stories. Elias soon noticed that Mayabella was wearing a necklace which he hadn't seen her wear before.

"Where did you get that necklace Mayabella?" asked Elias.

"I just found it lying around" said Mayabella.

"It looks pretty" said Kelly.

"Thanks. I think it's beautiful" said Mayabella.

"What do you think we'll be doing in the tournament?" asked Ryder.

"I hope it's something fun" said Ace.

"Me too. The more daring the better" said Danny.

"I suppose we'll have to wait & see" said Carlos.

"I wonder what the prize for winning will be" said Katie.

"Maybe it'll be royal treasure" said Alex.

"I think the winner might become part of the royal family" said Julius.

"It's probably money" said Justina.

"Soon we'll find out" said Precious' Owner.

Everyone stayed in the library for a few hours reading all kinds of different books. Soon enough it was time for the tournament to begin. Everyone headed to Barkingburg Arena for round 1.

"I can't wait to see what the tournament will be like" said Angel.

"Me either. It feels great knowing we get to watch all the action" said Chase.

"I bet the 1ST round will be exciting to watch" said Everest.

"The whole tournament will probably be exciting" said Marshall.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know. It depends on what everyone has to do" said Rubble.

"I wonder what structure this tournament will follow" said Skye.

"If it's split into rounds I'd assume that either everyone is competing to earn as many points as possible or they have to avoid doing poorly to advance" said Tracker.

"Perhaps it might be a mix of both" said Zuma.

"If Carlana was here she'd be blown away by the elegance of this kingdom" said Jake.

Soon everyone arrived at the arena. The 24 participants were taken into the centre of the arena while everyone else sat in the seating blocks. Everyone in Barkingburg was in attendance. The participants noticed an obstacle course set up & knew that it would be a race through it. The Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg addressed everyone with microphones.

"Welcome everyone to the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. 24 children are about to compete against each other for the special prize that goes to the winner" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Time for round 1 to begin. In this round you'll be split into 3 teams of 8. You must race through this giant obstacle course as quickly as possible. Only 3 people can be on the course at a time aka 1 person from each team. The 2 teams that finish the fastest will advance to round 2 while the players on the losing team will be eliminated from the tournament" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

The 24 kids proceeded to split into 3 teams. Alex, Elias, Julius, Justina, Katie, Kelly, Precious' Owner & Ryder were on team 1, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Mayabella & 4 of the 1ST grade kids were on team 2 & the other 4 1ST grade kids & the other 4 5TH grade kids were on team 3. All 3 teams lined up with team 1 putting the 1ST grade kids in front, team 2 alternating between the 1ST & 5TH grade kids & team 3 putting the 5TH grade kids in front.

"Ready, set, GO" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she sounded an airhorn. Alex, 1 of the 1ST grade kids on team 2 & 1 of the 5TH grade kids on team 3 went through the obstacle course 1ST. The obstacles included a series of hurdles, a net crawl, a climbing wall, a rope swing, tyres, traffic cones, a mud pit, a balance beam, a tunnel & a slide. The finish line was located at the other side of the course a short distance from the bottom of the slide. Team 3 took the lead early on while Alex & the 1ST grade kid from team 2 fell behind.

"Oh no we're losing" said Alex.

"You can do it Alex. Don't give up" said Elias.

Soon the 5TH grade kid from team 3 finished the course allowing the next 5TH grade kid on their team to go. Alex & the 1ST grade kid on team 2 finished a short time later allowing Julius & Ace to begin the course.

"Keep up if you can" said Ace.

"I won't lose" said Julius.

Team 3 kept the lead while team 2 attained 2ND place leaving team 1 in last. The 5TH grade kid on team 3 soon completed the course allowing the next 5TH grade kid on that team to traverse the course. Ace was next to finish allowing the next 1ST grade kid on team 2 to begin the course. Julius finished a few minutes later allowing Justina to begin her run.

"I better go fast, or we'll lose" said Justina.

Team 3 continued winning as the 5TH grade kid running the course soon finished allowing the last 5TH grade kid to begin their turn. The 1ST grade kid on team 2 soon finished with Justina following a few minutes later. This allowed Carlos & Precious' Owner to begin the course.

"This is easy. There's no way we'll lose" said Carlos.

"Don't get too confident" said Precious' Owner.

The last 5TH grade kid on team 3 soon finished the course. Carlos finished next followed by Precious Owner. By this point half of the players on all 3 teams had finished the course. Elias, 1 of the 1ST grade kids on team 2 & 1 of the 1ST grade kids on team 3 took their turns.

"Time to get us out of last place" said Elias.

Elias soon overtook the other 2 kids & put team 1 in 1ST place. The 1ST grade kid from team 2 finished next while the 1ST grade kid from team 3 came through a few minutes later putting them in last. Danny, Katie & another 1ST grade kid from team 3 went next.

"You won't beat me" said Danny.

"We'll see about that" said Katie.

Danny put team 2 in 1ST by completing the course. Katie put team 1 in 2ND leaving the 1ST grade kid on team 3 in last. Kelly & 2 more 1ST grade kids from the other 2 teams went next.

"I'll get our lead back" said Kelly.

Kelly put team 1 in the lead again while the 1ST grade kid on team 2 held 2ND place. This left team 3 in last. Mayabella, Ryder & the last 1ST grade kid on team 1 were the last players on each team to get through the course.

"I think I can win" said Mayabella.

"Think again" said Ryder.

Ryder was the 1ST to finish the obstacle course making team 1 the overall winners of the round. Mayabella finished next putting team 2 in 2ND. The 1ST grade kid on team 3 was the last to finish leaving team 3 in last place.

"That's round 1 over. Congratulations team 1 & team 2. You'll be advancing to round 2. Team 3 unfortunately you've been eliminated from the tournament" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"That's all for today. See you all tomorrow for round 2" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Everyone left the arena with the Earl, Princess, the PAW Patrol & the tournament participants returning to Barkingburg Palace. They were all exhausted from the run through the obstacle course.

"That was fun" said Elias.

"It sure was. I can't believe we won" said Kelly.

"I'm just glad I did well enough to make it to round 2. It was close between us & team 3" said Mayabella.

"I can't wait to see what's in store over the next few days" said Ryder.

Once everyone returned to Barkingburg Palace they spent the rest of the day doing what they wanted. At dinner everyone noticed that Sweetie still appeared to be catatonic.

"This isn't good. We need to think of something to help Sweetie" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"We'll figure it out eventually. Sweetie will be fine" said Ryder.

After everyone ate dinner they all got ready for bed. As the 8 kids who lost round 1 were heading to their rooms they were confronted by Snommis Allebayam.

"It's so unfortunate that you all lost the tournament. Now you're about to lose something else. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul Necklace claim these 8 kids' souls" said Snommis as the Soul Necklace activated. The 8 kids tried to run away but their souls were captured before they could escape.

"Excellent. 1 by 1 I'll claim everyone's souls. Nobody will stop me from conquering Barkingburg" said Snommis as she laughed evilly. Snommis entered the restrooms unseen by anyone & emerged as Mayabella again.

"I better get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day" said Mayabella.

As everyone went to bed Elias thought about what else the tournament would have in store.

" _I can't wait to see what other challenges & games we'll be doing. I'm glad that me & my friends made it through to round 2. I wonder how we can get Sweetie back to normal. Even if she's sneaky that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her. Once we figure out what to do she'll be back to normal"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Target Practice

When everyone woke up the next morning & went into the dining hall for breakfast they noticed that the 8 kids who had been eliminated from the tournament were all in the same catatonic state as Sweetie.

"What's going on? Why is everyone suddenly becoming catatonic?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I have no idea why this is happening or what the cause of the catatonia is" said Ryder.

"I hope nobody else ends up that way" said Katie.

"Me too. The sooner we can get these guys back to normal the better" said Kelly.

Breakfast went by uneventfully. Everyone then went to the library to pass time before round 2 of the tournament began.

"What do you think we'll be doing in round 2?" asked Ace.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything" said Carlos.

"I hope it's something exciting like yesterday" said Danny.

"Just as long as I do well enough to make it to the next round I'm happy with whatever it is we do" said Mayabella.

Soon it was time to head to the arena. Everyone was excited for what was in store for them.

"This tournament is so much fun" said Alex.

"The closer we get to the arena the more excited I get" said Julius.

"Do you think we'll be in teams again?" asked Justina.

"We're about to find out" said Precious' Owner.

Once everyone arrived at the arena the 16 remaining participants entered the playing field while everyone else sat in the seating blocks. The Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg then addressed everyone.

"Welcome to round 2 of the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. This next round will last today & tomorrow" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"For this round you'll be competing round robin style against the other competitors of your gender. There'll be a series of 1 on 1 matches where you'll face off using a bow to shoot 3 arrows at a target. The closer to the centre you get the more points you earn. There are 5 sections on the target worth 10, 20, 30, 40 & 50 points respectively. Whoever has the highest score at the end of each match wins. At the end of the round the 8 players aka the top 4 boys & the top 4 girls who have won the most matches will advance to round 3 while everyone else will be eliminated. Today the girls will compete. The boys will compete tomorrow & then the results will be revealed. Good luck" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

The 1ST set of matchups were Ace vs Katie, Kelly vs Mayabella, Justina vs Precious' Owner & the 2 1ST grade kids against each other. Ace & Katie went 1ST. Ace launched her 1ST arrow & hit the 50-point section. Her 2ND arrow hit the 40-point section & her last arrow hit the 30-point section. Katie's 3 arrows hit the 50-point section & the 40-point section twice. This made Katie the winner of the match.

"Well done Katie" said Ace.

"Thanks. You did good" said Katie.

Kelly & Mayabella went next. Kelly's 3 arrows hit the 50-point section twice & the 40-point section while Mayabella's 3 arrows hit the 40-point section twice & the 30-point section making Kelly the winner of the match.

"That was fun. Good job Mayabella" said Kelly.

"Thanks Kelly. Congratulations on winning the match" said Mayabella.

Justina & Precious' Owner went next. Justina hit the 30-point section, the 20-point section & the 10-point section while Precious' Owner's arrows hit the 30-point section twice & the 20-point section making her the winner of the match.

"That was close" said Justina.

"It sure was. I can't believe I won" said Precious' Owner.

The 2 other 1ST grade kids went next. The 1ST girl hit the 20-point section twice & the 10-point section while the 2ND girl hit the 20-point section & the 10-point section missing her last shot. The 1ST girl won the match because of this. Over the next few rounds the girls faced off against each other based on their age & once they'd all faced off against the other kids their age they started facing off against older/younger kids. The older kids easily dominated over the younger kids. Approximately 1 hour later all the matches had been played.

"That's all for today. Tomorrow the boys will face off & the results will then be revealed" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"See you all tomorrow" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone left the arena. The Earl, Princess, the PAW Patrol & the tournament participants returned to Barkingburg Palace.

"That was fun. I've always wanted to try archery" said Ace.

"I can't wait to see how well I did" said Katie.

"I bet the boys will do just as well" said Kelly.

"All I hope for is that I make it to the next round" said Mayabella.

Once everyone returned to Barkingburg Palace they went to the library to pass time. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Sweetie & the 8 kids were still catatonic & nobody could figure out how to help them. At dinner they tried to think of a solution.

"There must be something we can do to help them" said Carlos.

"I hope their catatonia isn't permanent" said Danny.

"Me too. I wonder if this is Sweetie's doing & that she portrayed herself as a victim to take suspicion off herself" said Elias.

"That's a possibility. We still need to figure out how everyone is entering catatonic states. Once we do we can get them back to normal" said Ryder.

Throughout the rest of the evening everyone tried to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, they couldn't come up with a solution. As everyone went to bed Elias thought about the 2ND round of the tournament & if there was a way to save the others from going catatonic.

" _Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I'll need to do my best if I want to have any chances of winning the tournament. I hope nobody else goes catatonic. I wish we knew what was going on. If we don't do something soon we'll all be catatonic. I don't know whether or not this catatonia is permanent or temporary but there must be some way of getting everyone back to normal"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: 16 Become 8

The next morning everyone still noticed that Sweetie & the kids that had been eliminated from the tournament were still in a state of catatonia.

"How long do you think they'll stay like this?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I wish we knew what was causing them to become catatonic" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to compete today" said Carlos.

"Me either. Archery is lots of fun" said Danny.

"I hope I can do well enough to make it to the next round" said Alex.

"Me too. I'm not giving up no matter what" said Julius.

After everyone finished breakfast they went into the library to pass time. Everyone was still struggling to figure out how to free everyone from their catatonic states.

"Do you think anyone else will enter a catatonic state?" asked Angel.

"I hope not but there's a likely chance that'll happen" said Chase.

"Usually catatonic episodes don't last this long. This is all rather unusual" said Everest.

"I'll say. Other than the catatonia everyone is in perfect health" said Marshall.

"If we don't figure it out soon we'll all end up catatonic" said Rocky.

"That would be bad. Nobody would be able to help us" said Rubble.

"What do you think is causing it?" asked Skye.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything" said Tracker.

"There has to be something we can do to save everyone. Sooner or later we'll come up with a plan" said Zuma.

A few hours later everyone headed to the arena to continue round 2 of the tournament. All the boys were excited.

"I can't wait to start" said Alex.

"Me either. I'm ready to shoot some targets" said Carlos.

"Archery is cool. I've always wanted to try it" said Danny.

"I have a feeling that we'll be matched up in a similar way to the girls" said Elias.

"Probably. It's going to be quite a challenge trying to hit the targets" said Julius.

"It's all about accuracy & aim. If you can do that well enough, you'll do a great job" said Ryder.

"Good luck to you all. May the best archers win" said Jake.

Soon everyone arrived at Barkingburg Arena. The Earl, Princess & the boys went to the playing field while everyone else sat in the stands.

"Welcome to the continuation of round 2 for the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Today it's the boys' turn to compete. After they finish the results will be revealed & we'll know which 8 participants will advance to round 3" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

The 1ST set of matchups were Alex vs Julius, Carlos vs Danny, Elias vs Ryder & the 2 other 1ST grade kids against each other. Alex & Julius went 1ST. Alex's 3 arrows hit the 40-point section, the 30-point section & the 20-point section. Julius' arrows hit the 30-point section twice & the 20-point section making Alex the winner of the match.

"Yay I won" said Alex.

"Well done Alex. That was excellent" said Julius.

Carlos & Danny went next. Carlos' arrows hit the 40-point section twice & the 30-point section whereas Danny's arrows hit the 30-point section, the 20-point section & the 10-point section making Carlos the winner.

"That was fun. Good job Danny" said Carlos.

"You too Carlos. I feel like Robin Hood" said Danny.

Elias & Ryder went next. Elias hit the 50-point section with all 3 arrows while Ryder hit the 50-point section twice & the 40-point section meaning Elias had won the match.

"That was close. You did good Ryder" said Elias.

"You did too. I'm impressed with your marksmanship" said Ryder.

The 2 other 1ST grade kids went next. The 1ST kid hit the 20-point section twice & the 10-point section while the 2ND kid hit the 10-point section all 3 times giving victory to the 1ST kid. Just as how the girls had done yesterday the boys faced off against the others of their age before facing off against older/younger kids. After almost an hour of firing arrows the round was over. All the participants were brought into the centre of the arena for the results.

"Well done everyone. You all did a fantastic job this round. Now we'll reveal which of you have made it to round 3" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"In 1ST place we have… Elias & Kelly. In 2ND place we have… Katie & Ryder. In 3RD place we have… Ace & Carlos & in 4TH place we have… Danny & Mayabella. Congratulations. You're all continuing to round 3. Unfortunately for the rest of you that means you're eliminated from the tournament" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Everyone soon returned to Barkingburg Palace. There was a lot of excitement from everyone.

"I'm so proud of myself for making it this far" said Ace.

"Me too. I can't wait to see what round 3 will be like" said Carlos.

"I hope it's something daring. That'd be really fun" said Danny.

"I have a feeling that round 3 is the last round of the tournament" said Elias.

"Probably. Soon 1 of us will win the prize" said Katie.

"What do you think the prize is?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon" said Mayabella.

"May the best person win" said Ryder.

Everyone spent the rest of the day in the library. There hadn't been any solutions as to how they could free the others from their catatonic states. Dinner came & went without incident. Soon everyone got ready for bed. Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner & the 4 other 1ST grade kids who were eliminated in round 2 were heading to their rooms for some rest.

"I wish we were still in the tournament" said Alex.

"Me too. Looks like the others were too good for us" said Julius.

"At least we tried our best" said Justina.

"I wish nothing but the best for everyone else who still has a chance" said Precious' Owner.

Suddenly Snommis confronted everyone.

"Hello kids. Time to punish you for losing the tournament. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul necklace claim these 8 kids' souls" said Mayabella as the Soul Necklace activated. Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner & the other 4 kids tried to run away but they were unsuccessful. The Soul Necklace claimed their souls leaving them catatonic.

"I'm now 1 step closer to conquering this kingdom. Soon I'll be the almighty ruler of Barkingburg" said Snommis as she entered the restrooms & emerged as Mayabella.

"I better get some rest. Tomorrow is the beginning of the 3RD & possibly final round" said Mayabella as she went to her room. As everyone settled down for the night Elias thought about the events of the day.

" _I'm happy with my performance. I never knew how good I was in archery. I can't wait to see what round 3's challenge is. I also hope that we figure out this catatonia pandemic. If we don't do something soon we'll all become catatonic"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Make Your Move

The next morning when everyone woke up & went to eat breakfast they noticed that the kids eliminated in round 2 of the tournament had all entered catatonic states.

"This is freaky. How does this keep happening?" asked Ace.

"I don't know. I wish we knew what was happening" said Carlos.

"I have a feeling any 1 of us could be next" said Danny.

"If we all work together we can find a way to get everyone back to normal" said Elias.

"The most frustrating thing about this is that we don't know how they're all becoming catatonic" said Katie.

"Once we do find out it'll be easier to think of a way to get everyone back to normal" said Kelly.

"I have a bad feeling that none of us are safe until this mess is sorted out" said Mayabella.

"I don't think it should be too hard to figure out a solution. We just have to keep trying & soon we'll figure it out" said Ryder.

After everyone finished eating they went to the library to pass time before the beginning of round 3. The attempt to find a solution for the catatonia outbreak lead nowhere.

"Do you think that everyone who went catatonic might be in bad health?" asked Angel.

"I don't think so. They don't appear to be injured or sick" said Chase.

"It's like they're statues except they can still move around" said Everest.

"I've never experienced anything as bizarre as this before" said Marshall.

"I don't think any of us have. This is the 1ST time I've ever seen this happen" said Rocky.

"Me too. This is weird. I don't know who'll end up catatonic next" said Rubble.

"If we don't figure it out soon we'll all become catatonic" said Skye.

"That wouldn't be good at all. I don't know how we'd get back to normal if that happened" said Tracker.

"Me either. Hopefully it won't come to that" said Zuma.

Soon it was time for round 3 of the tournament to begin. Everyone headed to the arena not knowing what they'd have to do.

"I can't wait to see what challenge or game we have to play" said Ace.

"Me either. There are endless possibilities" said Carlos.

"The more daring it is the better it'll be" said Danny.

"I have a feeling round 3 is the last round in the tournament" said Elias.

"I think you're right. There are only 8 of us left. Only time will tell if this is the last round or not" said Katie.

"Whatever we have to do may the best person win" said Kelly.

"I feel so honoured to have made it this far. Maybe I might win the whole tournament" said Mayabella.

"It's anybody's game. There's no way of knowing who'll win" said Ryder.

"Good luck to all 8 of you. You'll need all the skills you have to win" said Jake.

Soon everyone arrived at Barkingburg Arena. The remaining contestants were taken to the playing field while everyone else sat in the stands.

"Welcome everyone to round 3 of the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. Soon 1 of the 8 remaining contestants will be the champion" said The Earl Of Barkingburg.

"In this round you'll be facing off in a single elimination bracket. You'll be playing a board game in which you must move your pieces & try to capture your opponent's pieces. With every piece you capture the more moves your pieces can make each turn. You can move in any direction you choose & the 1ST person to capture all their opponent's pieces wins & advances in the bracket while the other player is eliminated. Today we'll play the 1ST 4 matchups, tomorrow the semi-final matchups will be played & the day after that we'll have the championship match that'll decide the winner of the tournament. Good luck everyone" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Everyone was shown a tournament bracket that displayed the matchups. The 1ST set of matchups were Ace vs Ryder, Carlos vs Mayabella, Danny vs Katie & Elias vs Kelly. Ace & Ryder went 1ST.

"I'm totally going to win" said Ace.

"In your dreams" said Ryder.

Since Ace's name was 1ST in alphabetical order she got to make her move 1ST. Each of the 10 pieces she & Ryder had could only move 1 space at a time to start with & with each piece they captured from their opponent they'd get to move 1 additional space e.g. 2 spaces after capturing 1 piece, 3 spaces after capturing 2 pieces, 4 spaces after capturing 3 pieces & so on. Ace started by moving the corner pieces 1ST while Ryder focused on manoeuvring his pieces all around to try & surround Ace's pieces. Ryder quickly got the upper hand & captured 3 of Ace's pieces while Ace only captured 1 of Ryder's pieces. Ace tried to think of a strategy to avoid being defeated but Ryder kept 1 step ahead & began capturing her pieces 1 by 1. Ultimately Ryder won the match after planning strategic moves in advance & taking out all of Ace's pieces.

"Well done Ryder. You owned me" said Ace.

"You did a good job too. That was fun" said Ryder.

Carlos & Mayabella were the next 2 to face off.

"This should be easy" said Carlos.

"Don't get too confident" said Mayabella.

Carlos went 1ST due to his name being 1ST in alphabetical order. Carlos attempted to use Ryder's strategy but Mayabella caught on & countered his every move. The match went back & forth with Carlos & Mayabella capturing each other's pieces left & right. Ultimately Mayabella outwitted Carlos & won the match.

"Congratulations. That was close" said Carlos.

"It sure was. I can't believe I won" said Mayabella.

Danny & Katie were the next 2 to face off.

"I bet I'll win" said Danny.

"We'll see about that" said Katie.

Throughout the match Danny moved his pieces recklessly & didn't think strategically about what moves to make. Katie quickly took advantage of this & began capturing Danny's pieces. Soon Katie won the match because of Danny's careless gameplay.

"I should've been more careful" said Danny.

"If you'd thought about your moves you might've won" said Katie.

Elias & Kelly were the last 2 to face off in the 1ST set of matchups.

"I'll try not to beat you by a landslide" said Elias.

"We'll see who comes out on top" said Kelly.

Throughout the last match of the day Elias thought carefully about where to move. Kelly also tried to think ahead about how to win. The match was incredibly close the whole way through & nobody was sure who'd win. Ultimately Elias barely won the match.

"That was a great match. Well done Kelly" said Elias.

"Thanks. You're good at this" said Kelly.

"That's all the matchups done for today. Tomorrow Mayabella will face off against Ryder & Elias will face off against Katie. The winners of those matches will compete in the championship match to determine the winner of the entire tournament" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"See you all tomorrow" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone returned to Barkingburg Palace. They went to the library to pass time.

"That was a unique game. I don't think I've ever played it before" said Ace.

"Me either. It reminds me of chess" said Carlos.

"I feel stupid for not having a consistent strategy. I should've been more careful" said Danny.

"I'm excited for tomorrow. I hope I can make it to the championship" said Elias.

"You'll have to beat me to get there" said Katie.

"Good luck to the 4 of you left. You all have a decent chance of winning" said Kelly.

"I'm pleasantly surprised at how far I've come. Maybe I might end up winning the entire tournament" said Mayabella.

"Tomorrow we'll see who gets to continue their chances of winning. Hopefully we'll figure out the answer to the catatonia problem soon as well" said Ryder.

Dinner soon came & went as usual. Everyone then began preparing for bed. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Kelly went to the bathroom before heading to their rooms.

"Who do you think will win the tournament?" asked Ace.

"I don't know. It's anyone's guess" said Carlos.

"The next couple of days will be quite exciting. I look forward to seeing what happens" said Danny.

"Me too. Elias, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder are all doing well. They'll need to bring forward their best efforts to claim victory" said Kelly.

Suddenly Snommis appeared taking Ace, Carlos, Danny & Kelly by surprise.

"Time for me to collect my due. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul Necklace claim these 4 kids' souls" said Snommis as the Soul Necklace activated. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Kelly tried to run away but the Soul Necklace claimed their souls rendering them catatonic. Snommis entered the bathroom & emerged as Mayabella.

"I better get some shuteye. I'll need to bring my A game tomorrow" said Mayabella.

As everyone settled down for the night Elias thought about how close he was to winning.

" _I now have a 1/4 chance of winning this tournament. I'm proud of myself for how well I've done. I can't underestimate the others. If I do, I'll end up making myself look like a fool. I hope we also figure out how to get everyone in catatonic states back to normal. We may not have much time left before it's too late"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Making A Connection

When everyone woke up the next morning & went to eat breakfast they noticed that Ace, Carlos, Danny & Kelly had all become catatonic.

"This is bad. We're running out of time to get these guys back to normal" said Elias.

"We don't have long to figure out what's going on" said Katie.

"Every passing moment counts to find a solution" said Mayabella.

"We must think of every possible solution. Otherwise we'll never get these guys back to normal" said Ryder.

Everyone finished eating breakfast & went to the library. The effort to think of a solution for the catatonia pandemic still wasn't going anywhere.

"This is bizarre. It's not long before we all become catatonic" said Angel.

"Time is running out to find a solution. Soon it'll be too late to do anything" said Chase.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the tournament & the catatonia outbreak are connected somehow" said Everest.

"Maybe they are. Everyone who's been eliminated has become catatonic" said Marshall.

"That doesn't explain why Sweetie entered a catatonic state though" said Rocky.

"Maybe she's responsible & made herself look like a victim so that we wouldn't suspect her" said Rubble.

"If Sweetie is responsible how is she turning everyone else catatonic?" asked Skye.

"I don't know. Thinking about it makes me dizzy" said Tracker.

"I hope we're on the right track. Maybe we're a step closer to figuring out the answer" said Zuma.

Soon it was time for the next part of the tournament to begin. Everyone headed to the arena.

"Soon we'll find out who'll be battling it out in the championship" said Elias.

"I hope I can win. I wonder what the grand prize is" said Katie.

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow" said Mayabella.

"We better bring our A games today. It's not going to be easy winning this tournament" said Ryder.

"Good luck today. I think the 4 of you will all do well" said Jake.

Soon everyone arrived at the arena. Elias, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder entered the playing field while the others sat in the stands.

"Welcome to the semi-finals of round 3 of the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. Today's matches will determine who'll be competing in the championship tomorrow" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Soon 1 of the 4 remaining contestants will win the grand prize. Let the semi-finals begin" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

Elias & Katie went 1ST. Elias got to make his move 1ST since his name came before Katie's in alphabetical order. Elias thought carefully about his moves to avoid being blindsided while Katie tried to think of how to avoid being outwitted & getting the upper hand. Throughout the match Elias & Katie were neck & neck as their pieces were captured 1 by 1. Nobody was sure who would win. As Elias & Katie continued moving around the board they kept planning every move they wanted to make. After a close battle Elias got the upper hand & won the match.

"What an exciting match that was. Good job Katie" said Elias.

"You too Elias. Good luck in the championship match" said Katie.

Mayabella & Ryder went next. Mayabella made the 1ST move since she came before Ryder in alphabetical order. Throughout the match both Mayabella & Ryder planned out different strategies to beat each other. This match was also close leaving everybody to wonder who'd win. Mayabella & Ryder did everything they could to capture each other's pieces while trying to avoid letting each other gain the upper hand. Ultimately it was Mayabella who ended up winning the match.

"Yay I did it. Well done Ryder" said Mayabella.

"You played brilliantly Mayabella. You earned this victory" said Ryder.

"That's all we have time for today. Tomorrow Elias & Mayabella will face off in the championship match to determine the winner of the tournament" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"See you all tomorrow" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as everyone returned to Barkingburg Palace. Elias & Mayabella were thrilled to have won.

"I'm really proud of myself. I now have a 50/50 chance of winning" said Elias.

"Good luck tomorrow. You'll both need all the skill you have to win" said Katie.

"I never would've thought I'd make it this far. I've surprised myself with how well I've done" said Mayabella.

"I'm impressed with both of your performances. You both deserve to win" said Ryder.

Everyone went to the library & continued trying to figure out a solution to the catatonia issue. Unfortunately, they still didn't get any closer to figuring it out. After dinner everyone prepared for bed. Katie & Ryder headed to their rooms discussing how they thought the championship would go.

"Who do you think is going to win the tournament?" asked Katie.

"I don't know. It could go either way" said Ryder.

As Katie & Ryder walked through the halls they were confronted by Snommis.

"Time for me to take what is rightfully mine. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul Necklace claim Katie & Ryder's souls" said Snommis as the Soul Necklace activated. Katie & Ryder tried to run but the Soul Necklace claimed their souls & put them in catatonic states.

"Perfect. My plan is almost complete" said Snommis as she entered the bathroom & emerged as Mayabella.

"I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day" said Mayabella as she headed to her room. As everyone settled down for the night Elias thought about what was in store for the championship.

" _Tomorrow is going to be very action packed. I must beat Mayabella to win the tournament. I hope we can find out the answer to the catatonia problem tomorrow as well. Tomorrow may be the last day to figure it out. If we don't do something soon we'll never get everyone back to normal"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

The next morning at breakfast everyone was shocked to see that Katie & Ryder were now also catatonic.

"Oh boy. This is getting bad. We must figure out what's going on or we'll never get them all back to normal" said Elias.

"We don't have much time. If we don't act soon there'll be nothing we can do" said Mayabella.

Throughout breakfast everyone thought long & hard about what they could do but just as how it had been all week they still couldn't figure anything out. After breakfast everyone went to the library to pass time before the championship.

"Who do you think will win the tournament?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. It could go either way" said Chase.

"I wonder what the prize for winning is" said Everest.

"It could be anything. We'll find out what it is soon enough" said Marshall.

"Hopefully it's something that'll help everyone return to normal" said Rocky.

"Maybe it is. That'd be exactly what we need" said Rubble.

"I just want everyone back to normal again. I don't know how much longer they'll stay like this" said Skye.

"We'll figure it out. Whatever it is we'll fix this mess" said Tracker.

"It would be bad if they stayed like this forever. Finding a solution is really important" said Zuma.

As everyone waited for the championship to begin Elias came across a book about ancient & powerful artefacts in Barkingburg. As he read through the book he saw the Soul Necklace in it. The book described how the necklace could claim anyone's soul by saying the magic words & that the only way to free everyone's souls was to command the Soul Necklace to set them free. If the necklace was destroyed the souls that were still trapped inside it would be lost forever. Elias quickly realised that Mayabella had the Soul Necklace & that she likely had something to do with everyone's catatonia.

" _I can't believe this. Mayabella has something to do with all this. After the tournament finishes I'll set everyone free & destroy the Soul Necklace. It's the only way I can save everyone"_ thought Elias.

Soon it was time for the championship to begin. Everyone headed to the arena.

"I'm so excited. Good luck Mayabella" said Elias.

"You too Elias. May the best person win" said Mayabella.

"Both of you have done well to get this far. No matter what happens you should both be proud of yourselves" said Jake.

Once everyone arrived at Barkingburg Arena Elias & Mayabella went to the playing field while everyone else sat in the stands.

"Welcome everyone to the championship match of the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. Today Elias & Mayabella will face off to determine who the winner will be" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Whoever wins shall receive the special prize. Good luck" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Just before the match began Mayabella suddenly transformed into Snommis. Everyone watched in shock at what happened.

"How did you do that Mayabella?" asked Elias.

"I'm not Mayabella. I'm Snommis Allebayam. I was responsible for causing everyone to become catatonic. Soon I'll be the ruler of Barkingburg" said Snommis.

"No, you won't. I'll make sure you don't get away with your evil plan" said Elias.

"I already have. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul Necklace claim the Earl, Princess & the spectators' souls" said Snommis as the Soul Necklace activated. The Earl, Princess & all the spectators became catatonic with the Soul Necklace taking their souls. Elias, Mayabella & Snommis were the only 3 left in Barkingburg whose souls were still in their bodies.

"Once I defeat you I shall save this kingdom" said Elias.

"Dream on. You won't defeat me" said Snommis.

Elias & Snommis began the championship match. Since Elias' name was 1ST in alphabetical order he made the 1ST move. Elias began carefully planning out each of his moves to avoid being beaten. Snommis planned out how she would back Elias into a corner & win the match. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up.

"I won't lose" said Elias.

"We'll see about that" said Snommis.

As the game continued Elias & Snommis continued planning out their moves. Soon they began capturing each other's pieces 1 by 1. The tension grew thicker as the match went on. Elias did his best to stay calm & not make any reckless moves.

" _I can't let Snommis get inside my head. I must keep my cool & think clearly. It's the only way I can beat her"_ thought Elias.

The match continued to go back & forth with Elias & Snommis' pieces continuing to be captured. Soon they were down to 1 piece each.

"I've almost got you now. I won't let you beat me" said Elias.

"Give up while you can. You never stood a chance of beating me" said Snommis.

Elias & Snommis continued moving their last pieces around the board trying to think of how to beat each other. Just as it seemed Snommis was about to win she started feeling strange. She suddenly turned back into Mayabella.

"Did Snommis take over me?" asked Mayabella.

"Yes, she did. Have you known about her all along?" asked Elias.

"Yes. She's a tyrannical megalomaniac. Ever since I was born I had to live with her soul in my body. I've never been able to figure out how to get rid of her. You must stop her before it's too late" said Mayabella.

"I will. I won't let her succeed" said Elias.

Mayabella suddenly changed back to Snommis.

"Mayabella you better not mess this up. You've been too much of a goody-goody. I've come too far to let you ruin my plan" said Snommis.

Mayabella & Snommis began fighting to take control of their body. Neither of them were willing to give up.

"I can't let you succeed Snommis" said Mayabella.

"You're not ruining what I worked so hard for" said Snommis.

Elias watched helplessly as Mayabella & Snommis battled for control. Eventually Mayabella gained control long enough for her to throw the match.

"End this now. Do it before it's too late" said Mayabella as she put her last piece where it could be captured.

"I will" said Elias as Snommis regained control. She was furious at what Mayabella had done.

"MAYABELLA YOU IDIOT. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Snommis.

"That's enough Snommis. This tournament is over & you lose" said Elias as he captured Snommis' last piece. This made Elias the winner of the entire tournament.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Snommis.

"Time for me to free everyone from the Soul Necklace. Abracadabra bobbity bee. Soul Necklace set the souls you've captured free" said Elias as the Soul Necklace activated. It proceeded to restore the souls of everyone it captured bringing them out of their catatonic states.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. HOW DARE YOU FOIL MY MASTER PLAN" yelled Snommis.

"You're finished. Abracadabra pippity poll. Soul Necklace claim Snommis' soul" said Elias as the Soul Necklace activated. Snommis screamed in horror as her soul was sucked into the Soul Necklace leaving Mayabella as the only soul in her body. Elias then took the Soul Necklace & destroyed it. By doing so Snommis' soul was lost forever.

"You did it. You saved everyone" said Mayabella.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for helping" said Elias.

"You're welcome" said Mayabella.

"Ladies & gentleman it's my pleasure to announce that the winner of the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament is Elias Vincent" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"For winning the tournament you've won this trophy, a crown & a $1,000 cash prize. Congratulations" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Thanks. I'm honoured to be the winner" said Elias as the crowd cheered. Soon everyone returned to Barkingburg Palace. They packed up & got ready to return to Adventure Bay.

"Thanks for coming. It was a pleasure having you" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Thanks for saving the kingdom as well. I'm forever grateful" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I thought I was the only 1 who wanted to take over Barkingburg. I guess I was wrong" said Sweetie.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. See you later" said Elias as everyone entered the air Patroller. Soon they began heading back to Adventure Bay.

"I'm glad we defeated Snommis. That was quite an intense quest" said Elias.

"I'll say. Until today I thought I'd never get rid of her. Now that she's gone I'm finally free from her control" said Mayabella.

"I'm glad we're all back to normal. You're the best Elias" said Ryder.

"You sure are. I have an extra prize for you" said Kelly as she kissed Elias.

"What a week it's been. I can't wait to get home" said Elias.

Soon everyone returned to Adventure Bay. They stayed at the Lookout & played together. All of them were glad that their souls were restored & that they were all OK. Soon it was time for everyone to go home. Angel & Elias couldn't wait to tell Ella & Ethan what had happened.

"How do you think your parents will react to what happened in Barkingburg?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We're about to find out" said Elias.

Angel & Elias soon returned home. Ella & Ethan were amazed to see the prizes Elias had won.

"Hey guys. Those are nice. How was your week in Barkingburg?" asked Ella.

"It was crazy. The tournament involved an obstacle course, archery & a board game with a similar style as chess. The new girl at school Mayabella Simmons had a 2ND personality named Snommis Allebayam who tried to steal everyone's souls & take over Barkingburg. Elias defeated Snommis & won the tournament" said Angel.

"That's rather fascinating. Congratulations on winning Elias" said Ethan.

"Thanks. I had fun competing" said Elias.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about how the last week had turned out.

" _This last week has been crazy. I'm glad everyone was brought out of their catatonic states & that Snommis was permanently destroyed. I'd say that everything worked out quite well in the end"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
